


【博君一肖】情诫

by Foggystorm



Category: Bjyx
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foggystorm/pseuds/Foggystorm
Kudos: 17





	【博君一肖】情诫

楼下新住进了一个男人，总是穿着褶皱分明的西洋装出入摇摇欲坠的小楼，一顶黑毡帽虚掩住眉眼。他埋头赶路，帽沿下露出鼻头和唇峰。有时不到早上七点，硬式的雕花皮鞋跟敲在木质阶梯上，叩叩作响。

而沿途的一扇薄荷小窗被打开，推开裹覆的雾气。我探出头和对邻寒暄笑骂几句，似无骨倾在窗边，他果然转了头。  
我窥见了他的双眸，不是幻想，那情，深得不见底。

后来我们打过几次照面儿，他却从不肯直视我的眼睛，总要躲进我的唇。自己又喜欢先笑起来，惹得我无法刻意嗔怪，狭小过道里无声荡着我默念千百遍的戒律清规 。

“借过。” 

他又垂下头，亮出脖颈，侧着走过，内里的白衬衣蹭过我裸露的手肘，蹭起点点火星。我一个旋身避开，发丝滑过脸颊，激起一震痒，十摄氏度的潮气渡进骨，空气里留有一丝忧郁。

晚间，我趴在窗台上，嘴里衔着一根香烟，抽吸过的灰白鬼影飘向窗外的黑夜，奔向月。

烟灰砸进楼下的紫藤花里，烫坏了几朵。  
烟灰打过，它们娇滴滴，滴滴娇地发颤，蔫黄。

但白天我学着楼里那些无所事事的女人去逗他。  
铁青门的小缝儿里夹着我随意画的伪名片，且我还顺手拔了其他花里胡哨的条子，油墨污手，蹭上干净的白墙。

手上的烟飞完了，我才发现我特别喜欢黑夜，明媚的那种。

天早灰蓝，半合上窗帘，不点油灯。  
我便可以转着单人圆舞步——以前认识的太太教的。  
对着我房里的那半面梳妆镜——房东的。  
往梳妆台上喷洒点廉香，风一吹就散，密密麻麻地漫上帘子 ，浮在表面。

累了，停靠着窗台倚上半刻，再也不点烟，静静地等他现身于黑夜之中。

无聊了，转头望去，梳妆台上还留有一盒小小的口脂，分明是替隔壁张太太捎的。

撬开盖子，养了许久的红成了野火花，抹在手背上，风撩起帘子一角，未知光亮涌入。  
花自燃为火，占据了眼，情绪渐脱轨，滑向未知。

我扑棱到镜子上，镜中人明明比花还娇脆。  
我笑，他笑。  
镜中人又不笑了，或者，还没找到更好。  
风吻过脸颊，夜晚的潮气扑进双颊，白日里的触觉被唤醒，黑夜里的欲望被引燃。

我的手指裹了口脂，放到唇上，晕开。

镜中人含住指尖，淡色的花瓣绽开了火。

“它红得像……”

手边叮铃铃，电话终于响起。

“喂？”  
“嗯。”

他在那边格格笑起来，镜中人也笑，嘴角噙住胜利的欢愉。

“你的窗里有月亮吗？”  
“有。”

我空出一只手，把帘子拉紧了些。

“风吹得进来吗？”  
“你想它来，他便来。”

电话被挂断了，我等了一分钟，小跑去扭开门锁，楼道里响起一道道滞住呼吸的声响。

“我本来是要做和尚的。”

他停在门口，推开门，定定地望着我。他影沉沉的眼睛里隐有妖魔。

妖魔又窜出来啃食着我的嘴唇，抽吸着我的灵魂，但那要怎么去爱魔鬼呢。

“去罢！化个缘罢！也还是尘缘。”  
我的戒律里，你是不能当和尚，是离不了人的。

他又低下了头，向我走来，带来一点点风。

我今天穿了那套很喜欢喜欢的廉价西装，没有外套，微皱的白衬衣和有些短的西装裤，脚踝有些冷。

“为什么喜欢红色。”  
“不喜欢啊。”  
“那为什么要涂红色的……”

我连忙上前捧住他的脸，他微愣一瞬，眼躲进我的唇。

没等我自行离开，他的唇爬上我的下巴。  
黑暗中，火光隐秘住了，星星点点地落在在他的唇边。

被推搡着到镜子前，他的手锁住我的手。  
我的背心抵在冰冰凉的镜面上，他还在推着我。  
我们似要跌入镜中那个昏昏世界，冰与火包裹着身体。

我变成了一尾溺水的鱼，在水中窒息。  
他放开了我的手，扶住我的腰，托着我凫水，我的喉咙里却还饮过寒冰。

隔壁张太太回家了，她屋子里的唱片咿咿呀呀地唱着哪位新星的歌，使人清醒了一瞬。

微睁开眼，他还执迷不悔地闭着眼。  
我的牙齿则假装漫不经心地磕破了他的下唇。  
一滴小小的岩浆落在我们的白衬衣上，粘连上滚烫的肌肤。

我移开了嘴，他睁开了眼，带着孩子般的幽怨。  
我抱住他的脖子，抑不住笑脖子往后仰去。

“你不拉开帘子，我看不见月亮。”  
“那你去罢！”

他突然沉默了，直勾勾地看着我，红嘴唇，水眼睛，都似能被他看出个奇葩来。松开放在我腰间的手，踉踉跄跄地后退一步，背过手扯开帘子。

月光漫进屋，我泡在里面，汗腺催出绮丽。  
他又回来，淹得我遍体透亮，奶色的光泽。

心跳清晰，呼吸贴我耳际。

一枚枚珍贝离岸，与你共舞再不等破晓。

火红的唇细细轻吻孩童般，嫩芽似的乳，擦出点点的星焰，揉拨着每一寸脉络。

纤长轻青的玉腿盘上沟壑深纵的腰肢，小腹被引燃，汩汩汁液奔泻入奇异温暖的赤道。

室温上升，气喘吁吁，烧得滚烫。  
镜中人恍惚看着面对的两副胴体，是西洋报纸上画的伊甸园，是盛夏饱满甜蜜的果实。  
而共你就似风和尘，共浮沉。

他捂住我的眼睛，不让我去看镜子。  
带着点安慰吻上我的耳垂，只有那里是冷的。

“别看。” 他声音沙哑。  
身前身后的欢愉让我变得虚飘。

忽的，唇上一凉，他的手指在摩挲。  
我清醒了一分，指缝里，越过光。

他的唇，它，红得像他心中熊熊燃烧的欲望。

“我爱红，不喜欢月亮。”  
他松开手，捏住我的下巴，对着镜子端详。

夜，是漫长的夜，每一次的深沉都是一辈子的永恒。

  
fin.


End file.
